


Your Money Where

by rivers_bend



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's not sure rimming sounds dirty in the fun way. Gerard convinces him it definitely is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Money Where

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).



> The Obvious: I do not know any of the people whose public personas are used in this story, and neither believe nor mean to imply any of this ever happened.
> 
> thanks to littlemousling for beta.

Frank says, "You want to stick your tongue up my ass."

"You don't want me to?" Gerard looks confused, like maybe Frank just said he's giving up sex for Lent. Frank's not giving up sex, okay? Sex is awesome. But he still doesn't see why Gee would want to lick him _there_.

"My ass."

"If you don't like it, I'll suck you off instead." Gerard's pushing Frank face-first toward the bed and undoing Frank's jeans at the same time. It's kind of impressive. And Frank never says no when blow jobs are on offer, so he doesn't argue. Much.

"What if you don't like it?" Because, really. His _ass_. And Gerard's _tongue_. The tongue in his _mouth_.

"I like it," Gerard assures him as he pulls Frank's pants and boxers down over his feet, knocking Frank off his hands and knees onto his belly.

"Whatever you say," Frank mumbles into the pillow, but he doesn't resist as Gerard spreads his thighs and settles between them.

He expects Gee to dive right in, because that's mostly Gerard's modus operandi, but he starts with a sucking kiss to the curve where Frank's right cheek meets his thigh. "Love your ass," he says, nibbling a little right above the spot he kissed. It tickles, but Gerard's hands are warm on his hips, his arms a steadying weight on Frank's legs, and Frank tries to relax as Gee moves to the other side, adding a nuzzle to the kissing and biting routine. And maybe this is what Gerard meant. Not like tonguing Frank's asshole; he just wanted to gnaw on his cheeks a bit. Which is totally cool, too.

Except, _oh_. Now Gee's nuzzling up behind Frank's balls, and his hands aren't on Frank's hips anymore. His hands are spreading— so his— yeah. That's his tongue licking up and, _fuck_.

"Meep," Frank says, but his mouth is full of pillow (all the fucking they've done and this is what it takes to make him a pillow biter apparently) so probably Gerard didn't hear him.

But, "Yeah," Gee answers, his own voice muffled _by Frank's ass_. And now he's not just licking, he's burying his face in there, tongue and lips and chin and nose, and jesus _teeth_ , making Frank's dick swell and his hips jerk with how fucking good it feels. How fucking dirty. And Frank wants to roll up in a ball and grind back in his face and he's fucking shaking like a damn virgin on prom night what the hell.

"Gnnnugh," he moans, legs shuffling like he's gonna crawl away, hands twisting the sheets right off the bed, and Gee's using his thumbs to spread him open and his fingers hooked round his hips to hold him close and it's like Gerard is sucking on his _soul_ , fucking hell why has no one ever done this to him before.

And then, is he fucking kidding, jesus christ, he _stops_.

"This okay, Frankie? D'you like it, c'n I keep going?" his mouth close enough Frank can feel every puff of air over his slick-wet hole, but not close enough to touch, and he's a wiry fucker, strong enough Frank's held down, can't move.

"Don't fucking stop you asshole," Frank grinds out between teeth clenched in frustration. "Don't _stop._ " He's pretty sure Gerard actually says, "yay!" but it sounds a lot like _I told you so_. Frank doesn't quibble, though, because whatever he says is followed by more nuzzling, and Gerard's tongue twisting in slow and deep.

Frank thinks about the first time they kissed—really kissed, not drunk and bored or getting in some asshole's face—and how he felt pinned by Gerard's mouth, by the hands either side of his head, how every part of him that Gerard wasn't touching disappeared. It's one thing to feel like your whole body is in your face, but Frank doesn't know what to do with the overwhelming sensation that he's nothing but his ass. His mouth at least can kiss back. All he can do right now is take it. Shake, and writhe, and whine like a puppy.

Gerard's tongue gets bigger, harder, deeper, feels like it's crawling up inside him, and then Frank realizes Gee's talking to him again, low soothing words, and the twisting perfect penetration is his fingers, three at least, maybe even four, and this he can do, Gerard fucking him, opening him up familiar, except he's nibbling at the taut skin over the base of Frank's spine, tonguing the edge of Frank's hole again, letting spit drip and slide over Frank's balls, and it's nothing like having Gee finger him while he's sucking Frank's cock, or kissing his mouth, or telling him how hard he's gonna fuck him. It's like Gee's turning him inside out and still can't get enough.

"Frank, Frankie," Gee says, moaning right into Frank's bones. "Feel so good." Frank can feel Gerard's tongue twisting between his fingers then moving down, lapping at Frank's nuts. "Taste so good."

"I—" Frank starts, because he still can't believe Gerard _really_ wants to taste him there. Even if, unlike some people, Frank showered before they went out to sign, it's Texas in August, and it's humid as fuck. But it's like Gee can't get enough, pushing his face into Frank's crack, sniffing like the dogs at the edge of the pantry door when he didn't quite seal up the treats in their bag.

"Shh," Gerard says, petting down his spine. "Want it so much," and Frankie has never in his life been able to say no to Gerard. Even when he should. Definitely not now when Gee's not hurting anyone and it feels so fucking good.

"Yeah, Gee, yeah," Frank breathes, spreads his legs a little wider, tilts his hips to give him a fraction more access.

"Fucking perfect," Gerard says, and he keeps talking, but with his tongue and lips and _face_ busy taking Frank apart piece by piece, Frank has no idea what he's saying.

As much as Frank loves being fucked, he almost never comes without a hand or a mouth on his dick. Every nerve ending he's got is under Gerard's fingertips and tongue now, though, and he's not even thinking of how to get a hand on himself, is just trying to put off the inevitable so that Gee doesn't stop. The ragged gasps he's dragging past his lips turn into begging on the way back out, a string of _pleasepleaseplease_ Frank has no control over. And then he's coming, almost jackknifed with the intensity of it, but he doesn't throw Gee off.

When Frank finally catches his breath and opens his eyes, Gerard is right there, hair wild, face flushed and sporting a shit-eating grin. And Frank kind of wishes he hadn't thought about that. Not that Gerard looks like it's a problem even if that metaphor was a little more literal than usual. "Oh." Frank murmurs.

This time Gerard definitely says, "I told you so."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Your Money Where, by rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759191) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
